Light-year
by xAmandabearx
Summary: When 14 year old Ally Dawson loses both her parents in a car crash. Her and her older brother named Dez must try to cope and run the family ranch without them. When they rescue the horse that was in the back of her parents trailer named Light-year. Ally forms a special bond with it and a new bad-boy stable hand her mom hired named Austin moon. I'm not good at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Ally is sitting on the bus tired from a long day of school her head leaning against the bus window. Her long brown hair sticking to her face, and her brown eyes seemed tired but somehow restless.

'Thank god it's summer' she thought as the bus pulled to her stop. Ally gathered her things, got off the bus and walked down the road towards her family's ranch. A smile appeared on her face as she saw one of her older brothers, Dez, letting out the horses into the fields. His Auburn shaggy hair was glistening with sweat. Dez looked up when he saw his younger sister walking over towards him looking tired as ever.

"Hey Als, how was school?" he asked opening his arms giving her a hug.

"Urgh don't even ask." Ally said resting her head against her brothers chest.

Dez laughed and rubbed her shoulders "It couldn't have been that bad."

Ally looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "Oh trust me I had to deal with Kira all day."

Dez laughed out loud now realizing why his sister was in such a bad mood. Kira star was one of the so called meanest and richest girl's in Ally's school who tends to bully her for her own enjoyment. She is also one of the number one show jumping riders in town.

"Mom and dad called." Dez said as they made their way over towards the weather-boarded house.

"What did they say?" Ally asked anxiously walking up the brown wooden steps opening the front door to their house.

"That they're going to be coming home tomorrow with the horse oh and to watch out for the new stable hand that should be arriving today!".

"Stable hand?".

"Yeah after dinner last night, Mom told that she hired a new stable hand to help us out around here. He's going to be staying over in the guest room. " Ally looked at her brother in surprise.

Never in a million years did she think her parents would hire some random stranger to come and work on their land let alone live here. Most of the current hired hands working on their farm are people her dad knew from the rodeo or they live in town.

"Wow I never thought I'd see the day." Ally said walking inside the house with Dez right behind her. Ally grabbed a soda from the fridge and a bag of lays from the pantry. " I just can't believe you guys kept this from me.".

"You're the one that went to bed early when mom said you didn't have to." Dez mocked taking a few of Ally's chips.

"Well she could have told me this morning you know."

"She could have but then I would have missed your reaction.".

"Where ya going?"Ally asked as she watched her brother grab the keys to his truck from the wooden belt buckle key hook near the door.

"Going to Elliot's he's throwing this raging party tonight."

Ally looked at him and laughed "Well if you wanna impress anybody I would go and take a shower if I were you. I can smell the pit sweat and horse manure all the way from here." Dez lifted his arm before making a face and running up stairs. After Dez took a shower and got dressed he went straight to Ally's room asking for her opinion. He found her sitting on her bed listening to music and writing in her journal.

"How do I look?" Dez asked standing in the doorway he was wearing a pair of nice denim jeans, a dark plaid shirt and a wool cowboy hat. Ally placed her journal aside and gave him a once-over "Real nice. Like a handsome cowboy."

"Thank you." Dez teased tipping his hat to her "You know you could come along if you want?."

"Nah I'm OK and besides I have to stay here till the new stable hand gets here, remember."

"Oh yeah." Dez said in realization " I should probably wait with you then. It wouldn't be fair for you to handle the kid all by yourself."

"Kid? What do you mean kid?", by the flash of that crossed his face Ally knew he said something he wasn't suppose to.

"Are you telling me mom hired a kid to help us out?".

"Well yeah." Dez whispered looking away from his sister's persistent glare.

"Boy or girl?". she questioned.

"Boy.".

"How old is he?".

"...15".

"Why would mom hire a kid my age?".

"Well she didn't just hire him to help out," at the on face he hastily continued, "she also kind of hired him so you can have a friend around here." Dez finished awkwardly staring at her.


	2. Chapter 2: Austin Arrives

**Hey guys! thank-you for the reviews it made me smile. And I'm glad you guys like it so far. This is actually an original story I created so it may not be a crossover to Heartland. Especially If I want to get it published one day cause they might sue me lol However, I am a heartland fan so I could see why you guys think the story reminds you of it. The only difference from this to heartland is both of ally's parent's die instead of one like Heartlands. But maybe if I'm up to it and you guys want Amy or somebody to crossover from heartland I might think about doing it. I'll just have to erase the heartland scenes for when I get it published. :) Once again thank-you for the reviews so far it really makes me happy you guys like it ! :)**

" I can't believe this! If I wanted to make friends then I would I don't need mom hiring people to bloody do it!".

"I know and that's what I told her." Ally looked at her brother and smiled "you did?".

"Yeah if I can see how amazing you are then so can everyone else." Dez said getting up from the rocking chair giving his sister a hug.

"Thanks." Ally said simply.

"So when he get's here try and give him a chance?".

"Ok fine."

"Alright well i'm going to elliot's if you guy's get hungry here's $40.00 so you could order pizza."

he said handing her the cash Ally took it and followed him down the stairs and to the front door "you sure you'll be ok?".

"Yeah i'll be fine." she said "just one question how will he get here?".

"I have no clue he said shrugging his shoulders "I'll call you later to make sure everything's alright."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." Ally watched as her brother walked out the front door and into his truck driving away.

"Just me, myself, and I." she whispered walking back upstairs and into her bedroom. As she sat down on her bed, she couldn't help but still feel anger towards her mom. She just doesn't understand why her mom felt the need to hire someone to be her friend. 'I'm not that antisocial. am I?' she questioned. But she'll do whatever her brother said and just try and give him a chance no matter how much she didn't want to. Two hours passed by until Ally finally heard a couple of knocks from the door. After taking a quick glance in the Ally ran downstairs to opened the door. She was immediately greeted with the site of officer Reynolds, "Hey officer Reynolds what can I do for you?. she asked eyeing him in confusion.

"I have someone you might wanna meet." He said gesturing Ally to follow him towards the police cruiser. She reluctantly stepped outside in the pouring rain and walked over towards the car. "Come on out Austin." Officer Reynolds said opening the rear door. Ally watched as a boy with blonde shaggy hair with brown eyes step out of the car.

"He's all your's Ally." Officer Reynolds said taking two suitcases out of the trunk. Ally looked at Austin before grabbing ahold of one of the suitcases "wait your the new stable hand?".

Austin rolled his eyes before snatching his suitcase out of Ally's hand and walked up the steps towards her home. Officer Reynolds looked at her and sighed " If he gives you any trouble don't be scared to give me a call."

"That won't be necessary but thanks though." she said waving goodbye as he got back in his car and drove off. SHe turned her body around and walked up the steps towards Austin"Hi.".

"Hey." he said simply looking her up and down. "You gonna let me in?".

"You gonna say please?".

"Please.". As they walked inside the house Ally watched as his eyes roamed around "Wow you people sure are country.".

"Well looks like you're going to have to get use to it." she said mockingly grabbing his arm and leading them towards the guest room. "And this is your room it's right across from mine."

Austin walked inside and placed his bags on the bed. Ally watched as he made a funny face and started sniffing his nose.

"Does it always smell like ass in here?".

Chuckling Ally shook her head and sat down next to him "It's just the wind shift, you're mostly smelling horse manure. Plus the window's open".

"Oh. ok man i'm starving.".

"Well my brother left us money to order Pizza, do you want me to order any?".

"Yeah. Pepperoni would be fine."

"Alright well i'll be back in a few minutes ok." Austin looked at her and nodded watching her walk out the room.


	3. Chapter 3 shouts and bruises

**Sorry this ones so short! I have somewhere to be right now so I didn't have time to make it longer. Though once I get back I'll try and see if I can update.**

Austin sighed as he got up to start unpacking his things, placing them neatly in his dresser, and his guitar by the side of his bed.

"Nice Taylor." Ally said coming back into the room. "How long you've been playing.".

"For a while about 6 years. Why you play."

"Yeah, I have a 214ce to, but I mostly play piano."

"I hate piano. I suck at it.".

"I could give you a few lessons if you want. I don't mind." Austin nodded his head and said sure before going back to unpacking the last of his things. He was even shocked when Ally decided to help him. Ally chuckled slightly when she noticed the last things in his suitcase were what seemed to be two brown journals.

"You keep a diary.".

Angrily. Austin snatched the journals out of Ally's hands before telling her to get out his room.

"Austin I'm sorry. I wasn't making fun of you.". Ally said knocking on his door. "Austin!".

She jumped back startled when he opened back his door. "Do me a favor, only come in my face when the pizza is here. Until then fuck off.". He growled slamming, back the door.

"I'll be in my room if you need anything." she said standing there in shock before wiping her tears and going inside her room.

As she sat back down on her bed. Ally couldn't but wonder what she did wrong, to make him so upset and curse at her like that. She didn't mean to sound like she was making fun of him. She was just going to tell him that there was a nice store in town, that sells journals if he ever needed a new one. If she knew he was going to be this sensitive about it, she wouldn't have brought it up.

* * *

Feeling incredibly bad Austin placed his journals underneath his pillows. He didn't mean to shout at Ally. He just didn't want her to see anything that was inside. All of his secrets and things about his past that he'd written. Which is why he took this job to get away from it all. Lifting up his shirt Austin groaned slightly when he felt the bruise on his stomach burning badly.

**Oh no poor Austin. What do you guys think his secrets are and how do you think he got that bruise. Do you think he'll make up with Ally dum dum dum ...stay tuned **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! here's the update I promised, hope you guys enjoy. Oh and a fair warning I don't know that much about horses so I'm gonna do my best when it comes to the horse scenes so bear with me if something I write doesn't make sense haha :) anyway enjoy! **

When the pizza finally came. Ally knew she had no choice but to go and get Austin so he can come down and eat. Placing the soda and food on the living room table she went upstairs and knocked on his door.

Hesitantly, she opened her mouth and said. "Austin, Pizza's here." But there was no reply, gripping the door handle. She walked inside only to find him sitting shirtless on his bed listening to music writing in his journal. Even though she was blushing crazy, she couldn't help but smile at this, because just minutes ago she was doing the exact same thing. Walking over towards him she blushed even deeper when she saw his nice toned abs and rubbed her hand on his shoulders.

Austin jumped in shock, when he felt someone touching him only to find Ally standing beside his bedside. Taking off his headphones and closing his journal he looked at her and glared.

"You trying to kill me before I'm 50.".

"I..I I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to let you know that the pizza is here.".

"Thanks. I'll be down in a minute." he said covering his chest so she wouldn't see the bruise on the side of his stomach.

"Alright. well I'll be downstairs.". she said walking back out the room. Once she was gone, Austin grabbed a clean shirt from his dresser, and walked downstairs and into the living room. He spotted Ally sitting down on the floor in front of the fireplace eating her food and watching tv.

He noticed that there was an extra cup and plate filled with soda and food already shared out for him. Looking away from the tv Ally sensed someone staring at her and saw Austin.

"I didn't know how many you wanted so I gave you two. Hope that's okay?".

"It's fine, thank you.". he said sitting down next to her " what you watching?".

"Wildfire.".

He looked at her and smiled.

"What?". she asked when she caught him staring.

"Nothing."

"We could watch something else if you want."

"Nah it's okay. This is one of my favorite shows.". he said admittedly looking down on the floor blushing. Ally looked at him and smiled.

"Hey you shouldn't be embarrassed. My older brother watches it to."

Austin laughed, "Where is he by the way?".

"Partying over at his friend's house.".

"Oh. Hey Ally?".

"Yeah?".

"About earlier. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was out of line and I didn't mean what I said". he told her slowly taking her hand in his.

"It's okay, and I'm sorry as well If it seemed like I was making fun of you. I was just going to tell you, there's this store in town that sells journals incase you ever need a new one.".

"Now I really feel like a jerk.".

"It's okay really I forgive you.". she said untying their hands and reaching over to give him a hug.

Austin smiled tensing slightly when ally's body pushed down against his bruise, but still hugged her back anyway.

Feeling Austin tense Ally looked at him with worry. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." he lied, letting go of her which only caused him more pain.

"You're not fine. what's that matter why are you in pain?". Before Austin could reply the right side of his shirt lifted up and showed part of his bruise. Ally gasped, before reaching over and lifting it up all the way so she can see it. Almost spilling her soda in the process Ally grazed her hand on his stomach feeling the bruise.

"Oh my god.". she cried "who did this to you?".

"Nobody I fell." he said looking anywhere but at her.

"Austin." she said laying her hand flat on the bruise rubbing it softly up and down. "You don't have to lie to me you know."

"I'm not lying Ally." he said placing his hands on top of hers "I fell really. I'll be fine okay."

"Okay. Ill just go get you something to ice it." she said giving his bruise one last rub before getting up and going into the kitchen. Placing his hand on his bruise a few tears escaped from his eyes as he looked at it, reliving the memories of how it got their.

**Poor Austin! I'm glad him and Ally are finally becoming friends a bit all they need to do is trust each-other and what about Austin do you guys think he's telling the truth when he said he fell. Or do you think he's lying and hiding something **


	5. Chapter 5 let go's and goodbyes

**Hey I'm back sorry I know I haven't updated in a bit I got my lady problem so that was a bitch. and I ended up mostly puking up the place but I'm slightly better and decided to update so you guys wouldn't have to wait anymore. Fair warning you guys might shed water works Idk I know I did lol and when You're reading this you must listen to Every road its a song by the band The Maine and it fits well with this chapter so don't forget to listen while reading. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy sorry if it sucks or not .. :)**

It was late at night and he had just gotten home from working at the bookstore, and all he wanted to do was get in his bed and spend time with his older brother. However, things didn't go as planned when he walked in to find his dad and two of his friends sitting down on the couch, smoking and drinking tequila.

"Hey look who it is." his dad said getting up from the couch walking over to Austin.

Taking a step back Austin looked at his father scared before shaking his head. "You're drunk."

"Not only that." his father said grabbing ahold of Austin's hair tightly "I'm pissed to.". Austin cried when his father flung his body onto the living room table, pieces of glass stabbing through his chest.

After hearing a loud crash from his room, racing down the stairs in a hurry. Dallas stared horrified as he saw his younger brother laying down on the floor. Blood soaking through his shirt and coming out of his mouth.

"Austin!". he screamed running towards him picking him up from the floor.

Sneering Mr. Moon looked at Dallas and glared. "Stupid faggot. Didn't I tell you to stay in your room."

"Don't talk to him like that!". Austin growled, getting up from the floor reaching over to hold his brother protectively, ignoring the steaming pain coming from his chest.

"Austin don't he'll keep hurting you.". Dallas said looking at his brother in worry. He tried escaping Austin's hold but Austin only brought him back even closer.

Which only made Mr. moon look at them with disgust, and tried to grab Austin. Only to have Dallas jump in front Austin, so he wouldn't receive any more pain and got hit in the face repeatedly instead. His father's friends grabbed him by the arms so he wouldn't be able to do anything.

Tears poured down Austin's face as he watched what was happening to his brother. "Stop. please you're hurting him. I'll do anything, anything at all ….anything you want just let him go please."

His fathers friends tightened their hold on him as he tried to wiggle free to get to Dallas.

"Please stop. please, please.". Austin continued to cry as blood came pouring down from Dallas's mouth. Mr. Moon dropped Dallas and went over to Austin "you'll do anything huh?". he asked.

Austin nodded his head but soon regretted it as his father began to unbuckle his pants. Dropping his pants and boxers to the floor and discarding his own.

Austin shook his head in horror "No not this please, no please anything but this.".

However Mr. Moon didn't listen as he slammed his penis straight into Austin who screamed in pain. The pain was horrible so horrible Austin felt like his skin was being ripped open in which case it sort of was. Never did he ever think his father would stoop so low and rape him. Taking his virginity something he cherished besides his brother. He wanted his first time to be special, not like this not taken by someone who was suppose to be his father.

Though the pain didn't last long as he watched his father dropped down onto the floor. Blood flowing down his back, his father's friends let him go as they stared down at Mr. Moon's body.

All eyes turned to Dallas as he continued to hold the switchblade that he had just used to kill his father. His father's friends grabbed their things and ran out the house before they had called the cops.

Once they were out of sight dropping the knife Dallas ran over and grabbed Austin in his arms holding him tightly. Austin cried in his brothers chest shaking violently. Who in return planted kisses on his face and used one hand to rub his hair.

"I'm so sorry." Dallas cried tears running down his face as well. "This wasn't suppose to happen to you I'm so sorry. This is all my fault.".

Austin shook his head "No Dall it's not your fault. He could have killed you, don't blame yourself. I did what I did to protect you, cause you're my brother and I love you and I didn't want to lose you cause I would have, I would have lost you.".

"He took your virginity Austin. He raped you and that's my fault I should have protected you better." Dallas said holding his brother's cheeks.

"But you did, look!". Austin replied pointing to the ground at their father's dead body. "You stopped him before it got any worse. you did protect me.".

"Yeah but who's gonna protect you if I'm in the slammer?". More tears came to Austin's eyes when he realized his brother was right. That he might have to go to jail and Austin would be alone.

"Runaway with me?". Austin suggested "We like horses, we could get jobs and live on a farm Dal.". However, when his brother didn't reply Austin looked down on the floor "Dal?".

Dallas raised Austin's chin by his fingers and kissed cheek. "I can't come with you baby. I want to but I can't. You're leaving not me."

Austin looked at him confused. "What do you mean you can't come with me? where am I going?".

Dallas looked at him and smiled softly. "I got you a job. You're going to be staying with a family who owns a ranch and you're going to be working a a stable hand. They have a daughter named Ally who's about your age and a son named Dez. Ally's older brother I'm going to be dropping you off at the hospital then at the bus station. I'll stay there until you're bus leaves but after that I'm turning myself in doing whatever punishment they give me.".

At this point Austin eyes were aching and puffy. Dallas wiped some of his brothers tears and wrapped him back in his arms. Austin hated this he didn't want to leave his brother he was all that he had and he didn't want to leave him so he could go to jail. Dallas treated him more like a son than his actual father did, and he didn't want to let him go or say goodbye because he was going to miss him so much. He's scared completely terrified he doesn't want his brother to end up in jail it's not fair he knows how boys like them get treated in the slammer. They get hurt way worse than what his bastard of a father did to them. He gripped Dallas shirt tightly and cried in his shoulder.

"Now you listen to me." Dallas said rubbing Austin down his back continuing to plant kisses on whatever piece of skin he could find. " You listening?". Austin nodded his head looking Dallas deep in his eyes. "I love you. I love you so much more than you would ever know, and this is a new start for you so don't you worry about me. I'll be fine you wanna know why?". Austin shook his head. "Because I know that you will be ok,. That you will have a better life, mom would have wanted this. I want this, for you. You're everything to me Aus. Which is why I have to let you go. So that when I get out of the slammer I can find you and I can take care of you again. Or maybe this time It'll be me you'll be taking care of.". They laughed at this.

"Here" he said going up the stairs to his room and walking back down with two duffle bags and a guitar case. Austin grabbed ahold of them after pulling up his pants. Wincing at every ounce of pain he felt from the bruises on his stomach and in between his legs. Reaching into his pocket Dallas took out a wad of cash around 400 dollars worth and gave it to Austin.

"Dallas this is your music store money. You worked for this money. I can't take this from you" Austin said holding it in his hands.

"Yes you can baby. Why do you think I've been working at the music store. So I can save up and get you enough money to get you out of here once I was sure you were going to get that job. So take it, it's your's. Come on we need to hurry and get you out of here.".

Once they left the house and got in the car. Dallas called the cops on the way to the hospital telling them everything. Causing Austin to cry the entire way their holding his brother's hand.

Austin was scared once they finally reached. Because he felt like someone would take Dallas at any chance every time he saw a cop. Or when Dallas had to explain to the doctors what happened. After they left the hospital they were at the bus station time went by so fast Austin knew he wasn't ready to say goodbye. So when Dallas hugged him he cried,. He cried for the millionth time hugging him back not wanting to let go. Making people believed whoever walked by and saw them. Having them think they were lovers instead of brothers.

"I wrote you a song." Dallas said suddenly watching the rain fall from the sky, "Well a playlist full of songs their on your ipod under my name. Their about you, and how I feel so if you ever feel drifted apart from me. Or you miss me like you're never gonna see me again. You'll have those if you ever want think of me or scared to say goodbye.". Austin watched as his brother croaked through every word his eyes blurry from his tears.

"All aboard." the bus driver said opening the door to the bus.

"I guess this is it." Dallas said hugging his brother one last time for dear life.

"Yeah." Austin whispered hugging back just as tight. " I love you. I do so much and I'm gonna miss you.".

" I love you too baby and I'm gonna miss you so much. There'll be an officer named officer Reynolds waiting for you once you reach to drop you off at the Dawson's. He'll have a sign with your name on it okay. Don't cry we'll see each-other again hopefully. I'll come find you I will i promise. Go you'll miss your bus."

Austin nodded his head before gathering his things and getting onto the bus. Dallas watched as his baby brother sat down on in one of the seats in the back. After placing his things down Austin turned his head towards the window and waved goodbye to his older brother. Dallas smiled slightly before waving back. Through the window he could see Austin moving his lips and whispering I love you before drawing a heart on the glass. 'I love you to' Dallas mouth back crying freely.

"He's gonna be okay you know." A girl said coming up behind him with long blonde hair.

"How do you know?".

"He has you. Your his family and even though he's going to be staying with a new one he'll be thinking of you the entire ride their.".

"You know this how?". Dallas asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Because I'll ask him for yah.". she said writing down something on his arm before getting on the bus waving him goodbye. Dallas watched as she took a seat next to Austin and introduce herself. Once the bus disappeared Dallas looked down at his arm and a saw a number and a name with a message. 'Call me when you get out I'll take him to see yah.' Dallas smiled walking down the street as the bus disappeared into the distance " thanks, Cassidy." He whispered.

**Hey guys I'm sorry again if this chapter sucked. As you can see I'm horrible with grammar and punctuation. lol and this chapter was so hard to write cause some their were some scenes that I didn't want to put in here but I did anyway. Because I'm a sucker for bromances and I just thought having Dallas and Austin as brothers were so cute. If it wasn't for Ally I would have made them become a couple so I kept them brother. However their will be so cliffhangers and secrets along the way *evil laugh* hehehehhe :)! So tell me your thoughts how'd you guys like it and what do you guys think will happen to Dallas? **


	6. Chapter 6 Night-checks and Horses

So that's how he ended up here at Hollow Creek. Surprisingly it wasn't as bad as Austin thought it would be. Sure he and Ally got off at a rocky start but their okay now and she's not all that bad either. However, he wasn't all that keen on telling her about his bruise or Dallas, or anything about his past for that matter. That's why he lied and he'll keep on lying, because the pain he felt when he had to say goodbye to his brother is something he's not keen on sharing to Ally or anyone. So when Ally came back in the room with cold bag of beans he placed it on his bruise and went straight back to eating his food. The one thing he wants to do though is continue crying,

because he misses Dallas, he misses his brother so much he just doesn't know what to do.

Even though he likes Hollow Creek. He can't help but feel out of place here like he doesn't belong, because with the looks of the place Austin could tell Ally's family is a normal simple family. Something he never really had unless you count the times it was just him and Dallas.

That's another reason why he doesn't want to tell Ally about his brother, because of how much he depends on him and needs him. Dallas isn't just his brother he's his best friend, his everything and he doesn't even know if he's okay, or what happened to him after he left the bus station.

Which is why he's waiting for the call Cassidy promised him. The call to let him know what's going to happen to Dallas. That is why until he gets that call sleeping is something he won't be able to do at night.

Looking at him slightly Ally could tell there's something wrong with Austin. His eye brows are furrowed and his eyes are full of pain and sadness. She wants to ask him what is wrong but she doesn't because she doesn't want to make him sad than he already is. So they sit in silence staring at the tv eating the last bits of their food. Once they were finished and they didn't want seconds Ally looked at him and smiled.

"I'm about to do night check. You could come and meet the horses if you want.". Ally suggested.

Austin nodded his head before getting up and following her out the front door. As they walked into the barn his breath caught at the sight of the horses. There were 8 of them and they were all gorgeous so beautiful one by one Austin walked over and petted them and laughed as they nuzzled his neck. One of them however stood out to him a Buckskin horse named Scannin.

"He's new." Ally said suddenly coming up behind im slowly filling scanner's bucket with feed. "He came here about two weeks ago and he hasn't let anyone go near him except you."

Austin looked at her confused "But your near him right now?".

"That's cause for some reason he's calm around you. Normally he would buck up at me and try to kick my head off."

Austin chuckled, "I guess its my charm". Scanner neighed and nodded his head rubbing his nose against Austin's face.

**Hey I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the first scene with the horses I know it was eh. But I'll try to get better like I said I'm bad at Describing stuff with horses and things about what they eat and stuff. Which is sad since their like my favorite animals and I live in Georgia. But like I said I'm going to try to get better at it so beer with me. Oh and If you guys want a characters let me know because I'm going to be adding a couple of new characters that are not on the show. Also what type of horse you want and your personalities hair color and all that jazz so I can describe your character. Anyways hope you guys enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7 Update I'm truly sorry

**Hey guys I have some news I am truly sorry to those of you who really like this story. But the truth is I won't be continuing this story I will actually be remaking it, because I feel like it was rushed and not really thought about properly. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me I just haven't really been into updating this story and I know it's because I feel like I rushed it and it's sloppy.**

**The new version will still be called light-year the only difference is that Austin will already be living at Ally's ranch and her parent's won't be dead. I will have the first chapter up by tomorrow or Monday. Like i said the story will still be called light-year and once again I am truly sorry for those of you who are enjoying this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I know some of you must be mad at me and i'm sorry I just had alot going on and needed a break from fanfiction. However I'm back and I have a beta reader so I'll be finishing the light year series just not on this version I'm re-posting the new one right now and it is still called light-year. And one I do that this one will be deleted okay but I won't deleted until after two days so everyone will know I re-uploaded the story. Hope you guys aren't to mad at me *hides behind Damon salvatore in fear* lol


End file.
